A toi pour toujours
by Nanayoukai
Summary: "- SALE SERPENT ! - LIONNE POISSEUSE ! - BLONDIE A SA MAMAN ! - ESPÈCE D'ÉPOUVANTAIL !" Ne dit-on pas qu'entre l'Amour et la Haine, il n'y a qu'un pas? Aussi bien dans un sens que dans un autre? Histoire légère et sans prétention sur la vie de nos héros préférés après la Grande Guerre. {Hermione G., Drago M., Ginny W., Harry P., Ron W., Pansy P., Blaise Z., Théodore N.}
1. Tu m'as manqué

Bonjour à toutes à tous !

Pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Nanayoukai, Nana pour les intimes, une fervente lectrice de fanfiction au départ qui s'est lancée depuis un peu plus d'un an dans l'écriture. Pour celles et ceux qui me suivent et/ou me connaissent déjà, cela doit certainement vous surprendre de me retrouver, mais surtout avec une nouvelle histoire, alors que "Quand le passé nous rattrape" est toujours en cours et avance plus que lentement depuis des mois.

Pour celles et ceux qui sont dans le deuxième cas, pas d'inquiétude, je vais continuer et terminer QLPNR, mais en la relisant pour m'imprégner à nouveau de l'univers que j'ai développé, j'ai remarqué que mes premiers chapitres sont bourrés de fautes! Je suis donc en train de corriger ma première fanfiction afin de repartir sur de bonnes bases, et je publierai tous les chapitres corrigés en plus du nouveau. De plus, ces deux histoires sont très différentes! Si la première était belle, mais empreinte d'une certaine noirceur, tristesse et nostalgie, celle-ci sera plus classique. Moins dramatique, j'espère plus drôle et donc plus légère.

Pour les personnes qui ne me connaissent pas, BIENVENUE ! J'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire que j'ai développée. Celle-ci se passe quelques années après la Guerre de Poudlard, et pour ce premier chapitre ce sera une narration indirect selon le point de vue Drago Malfoy. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si cela était définitif ou si la narration serait partagée entre les différents protagonistes. Dans tous les cas, si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas suivre la story, ainsi vous serez prévenus de la publication des nouveaux chapitres, et si vous n'avez pas aimé, alors n'hésitez à laisser un commentaire (constructif de préférence) pour me dire ce qui vous a déplu, afin que je m'améliore :)

Je vous laisse donc avec cette nouvelle histoire intitulée "A toi... pour toujours"

Disclamer : Bien entendu, si l'histoire est de moi, les personnages, l'Univers,... appartiennent à la grande J. K. Rowling

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Tu m'avais manqué**

Quatre Janvier 2002.. quelle belle journée ! A peine levé, assis sur une chaise placée face à la baie vitrée de son immense appartement, chaise qui, à cette heure-ci, est baignée par le soleil et idéalement placée pour regarder la ville de Londres se réveiller et s'animer petit à petit, Drago Malfoy était de bonne humeur, persuadé que cette journée serait merveilleuse.

En effet, aujourd'hui, à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, aura lieu le premier jour de stage des quatrièmes années en apprentissage de la Médicomagie. Autrement dit, _son_ premier jour de stage. Alors, aujourd'hui, même si cela est complètement contraire aux règles qu'il s'est employé à suivre depuis le début de son parcours professionnel, impliquant des choses comme « ne jamais courir après une fille », ou encore « ne pas mélanger le travail et la vie privée », et ce que ce soit pour les amis ou les ennemis, il ferait en sorte de _la_ voir. Bien sûr, il ne lui faudra pas développer d'incroyables talents d'espion pour cela, y étant lui-même en stage dans le cadre de son apprentissage de Maître des potions depuis 3 mois, il se situe au centre névralgique de l'hôpital. Surtout pour les stagiaires! En effet, les médicomages accueillant des apprentis se donnent rarement la peine de venir chercher les potions nécessaires aux soins des patients eux-mêmes. Pourquoi se fatiguer quand ils ont de la petite main d'œuvre gratuite à disposition? D'autant plus quand celle-ci n'a tout simplement pas intérêt à se plaindre si elle souhaite réussir et intégrer leurs services par la suite.

Enfin bref, il allait donc sans aucun doute _la_ revoir tôt ou tard, et si _elle_ n'a pas daigné descendre chercher les préparations nécessaires à son service, alors il pourrait toujours se charger de la distribution dans les différents étages. Ce désir de la revoir résidait dans le simple fait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment pratiquer les arts dans lequels il excelle le plus après les potions: la mesquinerie et le rabaissement d'autrui. Et il était persuadé qu'il _lui_ avait manqué pour cela. Personne ne l'insulte et ne l'énerve aussi bien que lui ! Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville et certainement pas depuis que _Madame_ est une héroïne de Guerre à qui on fait des courbettes à longueur de journée. Faut bien que quelqu'un la fasse redescendre un peu sur Terre de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?

D'ailleurs, même si cela n'avait pas été facile pour son ego, il s'était fait à l'idée depuis la fin de la Guerre. A l'idée, qu'il y ait eu des héros, des déchus, des victimes,… Il a même pardonné à son père, certes avec grande peine, toutes les horreurs par lesquelles il les avait faits passer, sa mère et lui, au travers de ses désirs de pouvoir et de grandeur. Il a fini par lui pardonner le fait que leur nom ait été traîné dans la boue pendant des mois et des mois après la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il a accepté l'aide de Potter, le fait qu'il soit venu témoigner lors du procès de sa mère et du sien, et ait, à lui seul, sauver l'entièreté de sa famille. Et ce, même si ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il l'en a même remercié! Bien entendu cela lui donne encore des hauts le cœur quelques fois, quand il y repense.. Mais il a également décidé de ne pas rester sans rien faire face à cela. S'il n'avait pas été celui qui a réussi à défendre et à sauver l'illustre nom des Malfoy, il serait celui qui lui rendrait sa Gloire d'antan. Cela ne se fera pas en un jour bien évidemment, mais son plan de carrière est déjà tout tracé. Dans moins de deux ans, il terminera son apprentissage comme Maître de potions et grâce à l'argent familial, il montera sa propre entreprise de recherche, développement et vente de potions. Une entreprise florissante, qui après avoir conquis l'Angleterre, pourra s'étendre en Europe et dans le Monde entier. Un tout nouvel Empire Malfoy!

Mais le petit bonus, auquel il ne s'était pas attendu, était que ses études soient si proches de celles des apprentis médicomages et qu'il aurait à _la_ côtoyer presque tous les jours de sa vie d'apprentis. La cotoyer e _lle,_ sa tignasse indomptable, ses manies de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et son besoin compulsif de tout savoir. _Elle_ qui avait été sa victime préférée, sa meilleure ennemie durant 6 longues années, servie comme sur un plateau d'argent, un parfait exutoire pour toutes ses frustrations. Et bien évidemment, _elle_ le lui rendait bien! Il faut dire que le jeune homme est loin d'être tendre avec _elle_ et cette relation de profonde haine réciproque est tout ce qu'ils ont toujours connu. Cependant, si auparavant Drago se croyait supérieur, c'est comme une égale qu'il _la_ considère à présent. E _lle_ demeure la seule personne au Monde capable de lui répondre avec autant de verve et d'ardeur! Même Pansy ne lui arrive pas à la cheville!

Ainsi, durant les 3 dernières années, un très large panel d'insultes et de tacles en tous genres ont été investigués et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'imagination. C'était devenu comme une habitude, une réaction quasi-instinctive; dés qu'ils se voyaient, ils se tiraient dans les pattes mutuellement. La jeune femme a tenté à plusieurs reprises de rester indifférente afin que ce petit jeu malsain cesse.. mais il _la_ connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Il savait exactement où taper pour que cela fasse mal, pour cela _la_ fasse sortir de ses gongs! Et, ayant commencer ses propres stages en Octobre 2001, cela fait maintenant 3 longs mois qu'il n'a plus martyriser la brunette, ce qui commençait réellement à manquer à son petit quotidien. Toutes ces frustrations accumulées sans personne sur qui passer ses nerfs, quel cauchemar! Mais cela prendrait fin aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Drago Malfoy allait revoir Hermione Granger!

Sur cette dernière pensée, le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise, termina la tasse de café fumante servie par son adorable elfe de maison Twinky, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Au revoir Twinky, à ce soir!

\- Bonne journée Monsieur Malfoy.

Drago n'avait pas été très emballé quand sa mère lui avait proposer de garder Twinky, l'elfe qui l'avait vu grandir et s'était occupé spécialement de lui toute sa vie. En effet, il avait d'abord refuser de peur qu'elle soit simplement un moyen pour sa mère d'avoir vent de tous ses faits et gestes, mais il s'est vite rendu compte où se trouvait la loyauté de l'elfe. S'il avait pu être méprisant envers le petit être dans son adolescence, il n'avait jamais été méchant et n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle. Aujourd'hui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle pour s'occuper de tout au sein de l'appartement, alors qu'il faisait des journées de folies à l'hôpital ou lors de son apprentissage théorique.

Alors qu'il rêvassait au bon petit plat que Twinky aura certainement préparé pour son retour ce soir, Drago se dirigeait vers l'aire de transplanage de son appartement. C'était une des nombreuses raisons qui faisait qu'il adorait son appartement: impossible de transplaner directement à l'intérieur! Si cela avait été le cas, ses amis feraient irruption n'importe quand et sans aucune gêne. En tout cas, cela aurait été vrai pour Blaise et Pansy. Théodore, d'un caractère plus calme, et donc moins impulsif, aurait certainement eu plus de retenue et aurait tout de même pris la peine de transplaner devant la porte d'entrée.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa à ses trois meilleurs amis, alors qu'il croisait une jeune infirmière dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, pensant qu'il s'adressait à elle, piqua un far et baissa promptement les yeux. Drago faisait souvent cet effet là aux femmes. Il faut dire que si son physique était déjà apprécié à Poudlard, aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que les années avaient été généreuses avec lui. En plus de porter des vêtements à la pointe de la mode et parfaitement coupés grâce à sa meilleure amie Pansy, son corps de petit garçon s'est transformé au fil des années en un corps d'homme, et même plutôt bel homme! Si ses cheveux ont gardé leur couleur caractéristique, d'un blond irréel, il arbore à présent une coupe de cheveux en brosse, très actuelle. Son corps, toujours fin, est dorénavant également musclé, juste ce qu'il faut pour faire deviner des formes sous ses vêtements. Sa mâchoire est bien carrée, comme celle de son père, mais il a gardé les traits fins et raffinés des Black, traits qui lui viennent de sa mère, pour son plus grand plaisir. Et si cela n'avait pas fini de la faire craquer, il lui suffisait de planter son regard gris dans celui de la fille qu'il souhaitait charmer, et il l'envoûtait littéralement. Sans oublier son charisme inné et le maintien du corps parfait que lui a inculqué Narcissa. Mais le jeune hommr a tout de même des principes. Parmi les nombreuses règles qu'il s'est imposé, il s'est promis à lui-même de ne jamais jouer de ses charmes auprès des ses supérieurs ou de ses collègues pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que seul son talent pour les potions soit un gage de fiabilité et de confiance.

Ainsi, comme d'habitude, le jeune homme arriva le premier et, après avoir enfilé sa blouse d'apprentis, il se mit au travail. Il se plongea donc dans la préparation des potions dont le stock a été écoulés durant la garde de nuit. En effet, si le travail aux urgences ne manquent pas pendant la nuit, les Maîtres de potions si! Si bien que tous les matins il faut remplir les stocks afin de pouvoir tenir les prochaines 24h! Heureusement, Drago n'est pas le seul apprentis employé par Sainte-Mangouste et, il devait bien l'admettre, il aurait pu tomber avec quelqu'un de moins dégourdi que Colin pour binôme. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas en dire autant pour leur chef de service.. cet homme d'à peine 10 ans de plus que lui qui a obtenu le job de Chef grâce à un immense culot et des amis "bien placés". Sale pistonné! En plus de cela, Adam Russell est ce qu'on appelle un vrai bimbo, tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête! En voilà un qui n'a pas hésité à utilisé ses charmes pour monter en grade!

Et vous savez ce que l'on dit: Quand on parle du loup...

\- Bonjour Drago! Tu as passé un bon week-end?

\- Bonjour Monsieur, très bon et vous-même?

Drago détestait cette familiarité. Il était d'accord sur le fait qu'une bonne ambiance de travail est la clé pour avoir des employés performants, mais il n'avait aucune envie de faire ami-ami avec cette enflure.

\- Affreux! Ma fiancée a tenu à me traîner dans une exposition d'art d'une de ses meilleures amies, c'était à mourir d'ennui! Heureusement, cette journée sera certainement beaucoup plus distrayante... J'espère que les petites stagiaires seront aussi _intéressantes_ que l'an dernier!

Quel porc! Vous l'aurez compris, Adam Russell est une belle enflure qui, en plus d'un ego surdimensionné, possède un certain goût pour les jolies stagiaires en médicomagie. Et la mesquinerie n'ayant aucune limite pour cet homme, il s'emploie à n'engager aucune femme apprentie en potions, afin de ne pas avoir de.. _problèmes_.

\- Nous le verrons bien vite Monsieur, en voilà une qui arrive.

\- Ah oui.. je vais tenir la boutique un moment et l'accueillir comme il se doit. Tu peux disposer Drago.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retourna à la préparation des potions sans demander son reste. Il n'avait aucune envie de regarder son boss faire le paon devant une jeune fille qui n'aurait certainement d'yeux que pour _le plus beau et le plus jeune Chef de service de Sainte-Mangouste_.

La matinée fila à une vitesse hallucinante. Le blond était tellement concentré sur ses préparations, qui étaient souvent plus nombreuses après le week-end, qu'il n'avait pas vu que midi était déjà bien passé. Ainsi, il fut interrompu par Adam et Colin qui lui annonçait qu'ils allaient manger, et donc qu'il fallait qu'il tienne la boutique le temps qu'ils reviennent. Cela ne dérangeait pas Drago, il appréciait cette heure de tranquillité et avait toujours apprécié travailler seul et dans le calme. Durant la première demi-heure, il avait eu à faire face à un petit rush de la part des infirmières qui avaient _absolument_ besoin de leurs potions avant leur pause midi, mais ensuite, plus un chat! Ainsi, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans l'arrière boutique, quand il vit une silhouette connue au bout du couloir.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle arrivait en marchant vite, la tête dans ses notes et un papier à la main, certainement contenant une liste de potions dont son médicomage encadrant aura besoin cette après-midi. Elle aurait presque pu être qualifiée de canon dans sa blouse blanche immaculée, son jeans épousant parfaitement ses formes de femme et son petit air concentré sur le visage, si Drago Malfoy avait pu considérer Hermione Granger comme une femme et pas son jouet. Son cœur battait la chamade, alors qu'il voyait la silhouette se rapprocher, excité comme un gosse avant d'ouvrir son premier cadeau à Noël! Il ne lui restait à présent que 5 mètres à franchir, la jeune femme leva la tête de ses notes... et se figea. Drago ne pu empêcher son petit sourire en coin de poindre, celui dont lui seul a le secret, parfait mélange d'amusement, de mesquinerie et de défi. Celui qui, habituellement, faisait fondre le cœur de n'importe quelle femme normalement constituée. Mais pas elle. Elle cacha presque immédiatement sa surprise, se reprit et releva le menton en marchant fièrement, la tête haute, prenant son courage à deux mains comme toute bonne Gryffondor qui se respecte.

\- Bonjour Malfoy, je ne savais pas que tu étais en stage ici. Je pensais que papa te trouverait un petit stage pénard dans une grande entreprise hyper connue!

Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, et c'est bien l'une des choses pour lesquelles elle avait gagné sont respect. Il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu comme il se doit..

\- Bonjour Granger. Comme tu le vois, je suis parfaitement heureux là où je me trouve et mon père n'a absolument rien à voir là dedans. Toi par contre, je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris de t'engager. Peut-être pour endormir les patients sans anesthésie ? Il suffit que tu ouvres la bouche pour que les gens s'endorment d'ennui !

Là ! Cette tête est la préférée de Drago. Cette tête de réelle colère et d'indignation lorsqu'elle était vexée et touchée dans son ego. On pourrait presque voir des éclairs sortir de ses prunelles chocolat! Elle lui tendit alors sa liste avec rage sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Si tu pouvais faire ton travail au lieu de bavarder, je suis pressée!

\- Oui, _Madame_!

Oh oui... il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu! Drago s'appliqua à préparer la commande de la brunette, mais au lieu de la lui apporter directement, pensa qu'une petite blague entre ennemis était de circonstance. N'oublions pas que ce sont des retrouvailles après 3 longs mois d'absence! Il se jeta un sort de désillusion, sorti de l'arrière boutique, et visa Hermione de sa baguette. Instantanément, un liquide vert visqueux tomba sur la jeune femme, semblant venir de nulle-part, et la trempa jusqu'aux os!

Complètement abasourdie, elle ne poussa même pas un cri, mais la tête qu'elle tirait à cette instant valait tout l'or de Gringotts! Frigorifiée et sa blouse blanche toute neuve foutue en l'air, la furie semblait prête à sortir de ses gongs à tout moment! Il allait devoir la jouer fine. Drago retourna dans l'arrière boutique, annula le sort jeter sur lui-même, et entreprit d'amener la commande comme si de rien était.. mais ce fut peine perdue. Le blond éclata de rire avant même s'avoir poser ses yeux sur elle, trahissant lamentablement sa culpabilité.

\- Je savais que c'était toi!

Oh par Merlin, elle était tellement choquée qu'elle n'avait même pas encore pensé à se débarrasser du liquide, et son énervement mêlé à son apparence, cela était beaucoup trop hilarant! Le jeune homme était presque plié en deux, n'arrivant pas à se récupérer!

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi.. hahahaha.. tu parles. J'étais dans... hahaha ta tête!

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, et tu vas avoir de gros problèmes c'est moi qui te le dit!

\- Mais enfin Granger, j'étais dans l'arrière boutique. Pendant ce temps, apparemment tu te faisais attaquer par un monstrueux... gâteau en gelée vert ? HAHAHAHA !

\- Ah oui ? alors laisse-moi vérifier quel est le dernier sort lancé par ta baguette, ainsi nous serons fixés!

\- Le jour où tu toucheras ma baguette, c'est quand les épouvantails cesseront de s'inspirer de ta coiffure pour faire fuir les oiseaux avec efficacité!

Et voilà comment jeter de l'huile sur le feu ! Il n'en fallait pas moins pour que la Guerre soit déclarée !

\- SALE SERPENT !

\- LIONNE POISSEUSE !

\- BLONDIE A SA MAMAN !

\- ESPÈCE D'ÉPOUVANTAIL !

\- VIPÈRE DECEREBREE !

\- CHATON HYSTERIQUE !

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER CHATON ESPECE DE DECOLORE !

\- C'EST TOI qui a lancé les hostilité, _chaton_ !

\- Je n'y peux rien, ta vue m'insupporte !

\- Mets un sac sur ta tête dans ce cas. Tu ne me verras plus et tu rendras un fier service à l'ensemble de la Communauté !

\- Espèce de..

\- Chuuuuut _chaton_.. Les gros mots dans la bouche d'une petite fille chaste et sage, comme toi, ce n'est pas très joli !

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés autant que le comptoir le leur permettait, haletant, la voix cassée d'avoir trop crier l'un sur l'autre. Ils se toisèrent durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme cède, attrape sa commande et parte sans demander son reste.

Elle s'en alla, folle de rage, se promettant à elle-même qu'elle lui ferait regretter d'être né!

* * *

Voilà Voilà pour ces premiers éléments ;)

Afin que tout soit clair, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera une narration, toujours indirecte, mais du point de vue de notre chère Grangie ^^ Ainsi, vous aurez plus d'informations sur ce qu'est devenue sa vie après la Guerre (dans cette fanfic, bien sûr).

N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review avec ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé, vos attentes (je ne suis pas du genre influençable, vous pouvez y aller :P) ou pour simplement dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Cela fait toujours plaisir et motive pour continuer de recevoir des reviews!

En ce qui concerne le rythme de sortie des chapitres, je compte m'en tenir à un chapitre par mois par fanfiction, donc, vous l'aurez compris, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour celles et ceux qui suivent également "Quand le passé nous rattrape". Bien sûr, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines sur CETTE fanfiction jusqu'à ce que je redémarre l'autre. Je pense que vu que toutes mes grosses échéances sont passées, toutes les deux semaines est un délai que je pourrai tenir, si à un moment ce n'est plus le cas, je vous préviendrai ne vous en faites pas ;)

D'ailleurs, je comptais peut-être ouvrir une page facebook. Elle ne serait pas hyper active, mais elle me permettrait de vous prévenir via les réseaux sociaux qu'un nouveau chapitre est sorti (je parle donc surtout pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur ) et si j'ai du retard, de vous expliquer pourquoi et pour combien de temps. Pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée? Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait? Je pensais également partager avec vous mon expérience non pas d'auteur, mais de lectrice, étant donné que je lis beaucoup de fanfictions, et partager avec vous une fanfiction que j'ai particulièrement appréciée tous les X jours :)

Sur ce, à dans deux semaines, sur cette fanfic probablement :)

With love, Nana'


	2. Tu ne m'as pas manqué

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Me revoilà, avec énormément de retard (vraiment désolée, je me rattraperai promis!), pour un chapitre 2 qui est en fait le chapitre 1 du point de vue de cette chère Hermione ! Le but de ces deux chapitres étant de planter le décor, introduire les personnages et leurs situations. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idée pour les prochains chapitres, le 3 ne devrait pas trop traîner étant donné que les fêtes sont terminées et que l'inspiration est de nouveau revenue ^^

Un énorme merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette story uniquement après 1 chapitre c'est fou ! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir que certaines personnes pensent que ma fic est "prometteuse" et aient envie de connaître la suite :)

Merci aux deux personnes qui ont pris une minute pour me laisser un petit mot : Swangranger et plume pourpre ^^ ça fait vraiment d'avoir des retours positifs, mais si vous avez des critiques constructives je prends aussi !

Je ne vous ennuie pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Tu ne m'avais pas manqué..**

Quatre Janvier 2002.. quelle horrible journée ! Alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner sur le bar de la cuisine de l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger était en proie à un stress immense! En effet, aujourd'hui a lieu son premier jour de stage à Sainte-Mangouste. Le premier jour d'une longue série puisqu'elle devrait enchaîner les stages dans les différents services de l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin de sa cinquième et dernière année d'apprentissage.

Bien entendu, la jeune femme était ravie d'enfin pouvoir mettre en pratique les nombreuses notions théoriques apprises ces trois dernières années, mais elle était également très anxieuse. Et si le Médicomage avec lequel elle allait travailler était méchant avec elle? Ou pire ! S'il était incompétent?! Elle n'apprendrait rien.. ou rien de bon du moins.. elle pourrait faire du mal voire tuer ses patients !

Non, non, non, du cran et du calme Granger! Ca ne peut que bien se passer...

Comme d'habitude, Ginny arriva pile au moment où la brunette avait besoin d'être rassurée. C'est à se demander si elle n'avait pas un sixième sens pour ressentir la détresse d'Hermione à des kilomètres à la ronde!

\- Oh.. toi tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui imagine toutes sortes de scénarios catastrophe!

\- Pas.. Pas du tout!

Hermione avait essayé de reprendre contenance pour donner le change, mais sans grand succès. Sa meilleure amie ne la connaissait que trop bien!

\- Hermione Jean Granger ! Ne me mens pas, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite. Comment peux-tu angoisser comme ça? Tu es la meilleure apprentie médicomage, toutes promotions confondues! Je suis persuadée que c'est toi qui va apprendre des choses aux médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste. En plus de cela ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te rends en stage là-bas, je ne comprends pas...

\- C'était des stages d'observation surtout, là c'est du sérieux, j'aurai la vie de patients entre les mains, je vais devoir les prendre en charge toute seule! Et si je me trompais de diagnostic ? Que je blessais quelqu'un en me trompant de sortilège de guérison.. ou pire ?!

La jeune Weasley n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.. Comme est-ce possible d'être aussi intelligente et aussi aveugle face à son potentiel ? C'est invraissemblable!

\- Waow... STOP ! Excuse-moi de te demander cela, mais tu entends les conneries qui sortent de ta brillante cervelle? Où se cache ma meilleure amie, la grande Hermione Granger, Héroïne de guerre et meilleure sorcière de sa génération?

\- Elle a pris des vacances...

\- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Allé du nerf ! Tu finis ton café et HOP à la douche ! Tu vas les épater.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- J'en suis certaine !

Il y avait quelques chose de rassurant dans le sourire de Ginny, mais celui-ci cachait aussi sa satisfaction lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle arrivait à ses fins.

\- Merci Gin', tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me rassurer!

\- A votre service Dr. Granger !

Rassurée par les paroles de sa meilleure amie, la jeune femme alla prendre sa douche et commença à réfléchir posément à ce qui allait l'attendre aujourd'hui, se détendant progressivement sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Il est vrai que Ginny n'avait pas tord sur un point: depuis qu'elle avait intégré le cursus d'apprentissage de Médicomagie, elle avait effectué un parcours sans faute. La brunette avait longtemps hésité à suivre Harry et Ron, ses deux autres meilleurs amis, dans le programme des Aurors, ou encore à suivre la jeune Weasley dans son apprentissage de juge. Mais la Médicomagie s'était imposée comme une évidence et elle ne regrettait pas son choix, même lorsque Ron et Harry la narguait sur le fait qu'ils avaient déjà fini, eux! De plus, heureusement qu'elle ne suivait pas les traces de Ginny car la jeune femme, déterminée à faire changer Molly Weasley d'avis sur la carrière de joueuse de Quidditch, avait décidé de changer de cursus tous les ans jusqu'à ce que sa mère cède. Bien entendu, la détermination de la fille reflète celle de la mère, et même leur dernière botte secrète n'était pas venue à bout de la célèbre Mme Weasley, c'est-à-dire, envoyer son Harry chéri pour lui parler. Un échec cuisant qui leur montra à tous à quel point Molly avait peur pour sa petite fille, alors que Ron s'en était sorti sans un seul sermon lorsqu'il avait annoncé son choix d'orientation professionnelle, bien que plus dangereuse !

Mais outre son inquiétude sur le déroulement de la journée à venir, quelques chose d'autre taraudait l'esprit de la gryffondor. En effet, si les apprentis médicomages commençaient leur stage seulement en Janvier, celui de leurs collègues Maîtres en Potions a déjà commencé depuis octobre dernier.

 _Il_ a commencé son stage en octobre dernier.

Et la perspective de _le_ revoir tous les jours était loin d'enchanter la jeune femme ! Mais elle devait se faire à cette idée: aujourd'hui elle reverrait peut-être Drago Malfoy !

Sur cette pensée désagréable, la brunette sortit de la douche et de ses réflexions par la même occasion. Elle se prépara pour son premier jour en enfilant des vêtements qui la rendaient très attrayante, mais néanmoins confortables et pratiques, se maquilla légèrement et attacha sa crinière en une queue de cheval haute après l'avoir lissée à l'aide d'un sort temporaire que Parvati lui avait appris en 4ème année. Satisfaite de son reflet dans le miroir, qui renvoyait une image très professionnelle, surtout après avoir enfilé sa blouse blanche toute neuve, elle se persuada que tout allait bien se passer!

Sur le chemin qui séparait Hermione de son nouveau lieu de stage, à peine quelques minutes à pied, elle repensa à tous les conseils que ses parents lui avaient donnés pour établir une relation de confiance avec ses patients et elle arriva rapidement dans le hall de l'hôpital. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui fît aussitôt penser à une ruche en pleine activité: toute cette agitation et ces allées et venues de personnes qui se croisent sans même s'accorder un regard ! Allait-elle arriver à faire comme eux et à se fondre dans la masse ? Alors, elle entendit la voix de Ginny dans sa tête aussi clairement que si elle avait été à ses côtés: _Bien sûr que oui, tu es Hermione Granger_.

Bon.. Haut les coeurs, c'est parti !

Ainsi, la jeune femme commença à se faufiler au sein de la foule afin d'atteindre l'accueil, où on lui indiqua le quatrième étage. Une fois arrivée dans la salle, elle se rendit près des quelques camarades auprès desquels elle avait suivi les cours: Paul Kent et Gaël et Sally Preasley.

Gaël est un garçon réservé, mais très intelligent et doté d'un charme un peu mystérieux avec ses cheveux noir, son teint clair et ses yeux verts tellement clairs qu'on en distinguait à peine la couleur. Il a fait ses études à Salem avec Sally, sa soeur jumelle, doté du même charme envoutant, mais alors que Gaël avec des yeux translucides, la jeune femme possède les yeux les plus pigmentés qu'elle ait jamais vus ! D'un bleu profond avec quelques tâches dorées. Dans son corps parfait, elle est parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes en général, et en joue avec les plus arrogants d'entre eux, non pas pour les appater, mais pour s'amuser et leur donner une petit leçon de son cru. Paul, quant à lui, est un garçon de Dumstrang, exhubérant, drôle au possible et dont le rire est tout à fait communicatif. On ne pouvait pas rester longtemps fâché contre lui. D'autant plus qu'avec ses cheveux bouclés d'un blond doré, ses lèvres pleines et ses pommettes sayantes, il a l'apparence d'un chérubin. Même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, Hermione était contente de les avoir rencontrés et les considère comme des amis.

Ceux-ci étaient en grande conversation sur le meilleur remède, selon eux, contre l'éclabouille cérébrume. C'était Sally qui parlait avec véhémence quand la brunette arriva à leur niveau.

\- Pile au bon moment ! Hermione, dis-leur que j'ai raison et qu'il existe un moyen de réduire la perte de mémoire lors d'un cas d'éclabouille cérébrume, je l'ai lu quelques part j'en suis persuadée !

Prenant une mine contrite, la Gryffondor regarda Sally et répondit par la négative à la jeune femme, pourtant tellement sûre d'elle.

\- Désolée Sally.. Il n'y a pas de remède contre l'éclabouille, juste une semaine de repos en quarataine pour ne pas propager la maladie.

Paul se leva avec un air conquérant.

\- AH AH ! Tu pourras plencher là-dessus pour ton travail de fin d'étude comme ça Sally. Mais j'avais raison, comme d'habitude!

\- Hum Hum...

\- Oui, enfin, sauf quand je contredis Hermione évidemment.

\- C'est fou d'ailleurs, tu continues de la contredire alors que c'est peine perdue. Soit tu le fais exprès, soit tu dois être complètement idiot. Je pencherais pour la deuxième option dans ton cas.

Les paroles de sa soeur firent éclater de rire Gaël, ce qui était un fait assez rare que pour être remarqué. En effet, tout le monde se retourna sur eux. Quant à elle, la brunette posa une main sur l'épaule de Paul en signe de réconfort. Elle allait prendre la parole quand une femme d'âge mûr, la quarantaine certainement, entra dans la pièce. La salle fut immédiatement plongée dans un silence respectueux.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir aujourd'hui au sein de notre établissement. Je me présente, je m'appelle Miriam Strout, et je suis la Guérisseuse-en-chef du service de pathologies liées aux sortilèges. Vous serez répartis selon vos aptitudes au sein des cinq services que nous comptons ici. Etant nos médicomages de demain, vous serez encadrés par les meilleurs médicomages que nous ayons à Sainte-Magouste.

Vous êtes 14 cette année, une belle promotion, je vous demanderai donc d'être bien attentifs lorsque vous aurez l'occasion de manipuler les patients, étant donné que vous serez plusieurs par service et que vous devrez, par conséquent, partager le temps de pratique. En ce qui concerne les temps de pause, cela se fera au cinquième étage, dans la salle de repos. Bien, commençons l'appel:

Pour le Service des accidents matériels, situé au rez-de-chaussée, Penny Clark, Ben Multon, Sarah Shockley et Niels Bayron. Vous pouvez vous rendre à l'accueil."

Les quatre apprentis sortirent alors en silence de la salle de réunion.

\- Pour le Service des blessures par créatures vivantes, situé au premier étage, Frances Alberty, Jennifer Jensen et Augustus Pey. Rendez-vous y et demandez Hippocrate Smethwyck.

Pour le Service des virus et microbes magiques, situé au deuxième étage, Malik Stattam et Gaël Preasley. Vous trouverez facilement, c'est juste à droite en sortant de l'ascenceur."

Gaël, même s'il ne le montrait pas, devait être ravi, c'était sa matière favorite. Apparemment, ils savent vraiment bien ce qu'ils font pour la répartition, à se demander s'il n'y avait pas du Choixpeau là-dessous! Il ne restait plus que quatre apprentis, Hermione se demandait avec lequel elle serait répartie et surtout dans quel service. Même si cela n'avait pass beaucoup d'importance, les deux services avec lesquels elle se sentait le plus à l'aise étaient les deux restants.

\- Pour le Service d'empoisonnement par potions, situé au troisième étage, Sally Preasley, Paul Kent et Alexander Siley. Il vous suffira de descendre l'escalier en face de la salle de réunion et vous vous trouverez au bon endroit.

Hermione, complètement décontenancée, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait seule. Y avait-il une erreur? Elle jeta un regard angoissé à ses deux amis qui sortaient à présent de la pièce, non sans un dernier coup d'oeil étonné à leur camarade esseulée.

\- Je vois, Mlle Granger, que vous êtes un peu étonnée de vous retrouver seule. Sachez que c'est normal. Le Service de pathologie des sortilèges est un service.. quelques peu spécial. Je ne prends avec moi qu'un seul apprentis tous les 2 ans, et ce pour le former au mieux à soigner les maux causés par des sortilèges, puissants ou pas, car ce les maux les plus difficiles à diagnostiquer et qui demandent la plus grande minutie. C'est pourquoi, si vous acceptez, vous serez formée uniquement dans ce service, contrairement à vos camarades.

\- Je comprends et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Dr. Strout. Mais.. pourquoi moi?

\- Vous êtes la meilleure apprentie que nous ayons eue depuis des années, vous excellez en sortilège. C'est comme si les diagnostics vous étaient dictés par votre instinct. Bon. Nous allons passer au tutoiement, nous allons passer 1 an et demi ensemble, ne nous encombrons pas de politesses inutiles. Je t'ai beaucoup observée Hermione. Je vous ai tous observés pendant 6 mois, mais toi particulièrement parce qu'une telle aisance à réussir tous ses sortilèges du premier coup, c'est du jamais vu! Je voudrais te former pour être ma plus proche collaboratrice car tu en as le potentiel. De plus, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour me remplacer lorsque je reprendrai les commandes de l'hôpital à la retraite du Dr. Law dans quelques années, et je voudrais que ce soit toi.

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait été choisie pour le poste le plus important qu'un stagiaire puisse avoir. Waow!

\- C'est un grand honneur pour moi Mme.. euh.. Miriam. J'essayerai d'en être à la hauteur.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Viens, suis-moi, je vais te montrer nos locaux.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la salle de réunion et commencèrent la visite. Hermione était aux anges, tout ce qu'elle voyait l'émerveillait. Elle était ravie de faire partie de ce Service et plus particulièrement de travailler avec le Dr. Miriam Strout, une médicomage renommée dont la réputation avait fait le tour du Monde. C'est des étoiles encore plein les yeux qu'elle monta au cinquième étage, vers 10h, pour prendre sa pause avec ses amis. Bien sûr, quand elle eut fini de raconter sa matinée, on voyait qu'ils étaient ravis pour elle. Mais Sally vint mettre un coup dans sa bulle de bonheur.

\- Attends, si tu es la seule stagiaire.. ça veut dire que tu seras la seule à aller chercher... tous les jours... les potions pour les patients?

\- Et alors? Cela fait partie du boulot, je ne vois pas où est le problème...

\- Le problème a des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris, un corps de dieu grec et le nom d'une créature magique...

\- Oh par Merlin..

Elle avait complètement oublié Drago.

La pause était arrivée à sa fin et Hermione retourna au quatrième étage. Elle décida alors de prendre les choses en mains. Elle était déterminée à ne pas croiser cette fouine de Drago Malfoy! Alors, l'air de rien, elle se renseigna auprès des infrimières à propos des différents services, qui prenait sa pause quand, et en deux temps trois mouvements elle découvrit que le blond prenait souvent sa pause aux environs de 13h. Ce ne se fut pas très compliqué, dés qu'elle mentionna les Maîtres en Potions, elles n'avaient que le nom de Drago Malfoy à la bouche, s'en était affligeant. Mais si elle avait bien compris, il n'en restait pas moins le deuxième bellâtre de son service, le chef étant également beau comme un dieu à en croire les infirmières. En voilà une première! Le connaissant, il devait littéralement enrager.

Ainsi, c'est toute guillerette qu'elle se rendit au rez-de-chaussée pour aller commander les potions nécessaires aux patients de Miriam. Mais, alors qu'elle vérifiait pour la millième fois la commande pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié, elle sentit un regard peser sur elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur une paire d'yeux gris dans laquelle se reflétait le sourire en coin arboré par la bouche de leur propriétaire.

Si elle avait été légèrement surprise par sa présence, en bonne Gryffondor qui se respecte, elle reprit contenance et courage pour se rendre au comptoir. Pas question de lui laisser voir quelque marque de faiblesse que ce soit!

\- Bonjour Malfoy, je ne savais pas que tu étais en stage ici. Je pensais que papa te trouverait un petit stage pénard dans une grande entreprise hyper connue!

Elle mentait bien évidemment, c'était un jeu entre eux de faire semblant de ne rien savoir sur l'autre, tout en se renseignant tout le temps afin de trouver une faille exploitable. Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, et c'est bien l'une des choses pour lesquelles elle avait gagné son respect. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

\- Bonjour Granger. Comme tu le vois, je suis parfaitement heureux là où je me trouve et mon père n'a absolument rien à voir là dedans. Toi par contre, je ne sais pas ce qui leur a pris de t'engager. Peut-être pour endormir les patients sans anesthésie ? Il suffit que tu ouvres la bouche pour que les gens s'endorment d'ennui !

Aaaaargh, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, un véritable don, une malédiction venue pour pourrir son existence tous les jours de sa vie. Elle affichait toujours cette tête de réelle colère et d'indignation lorsqu'elle était vexée et touchée dans son ego. On pourrait presque voir des éclairs sortir de ses prunelles chocolat! Elle lui tendit alors sa liste avec rage sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Si tu pouvais faire ton travail au lieu de bavarder, je suis pressée!

\- Oui, _Madame_!

Alors qu'elle commençait à penser que Drago était long à revenir avec sa commande, un liquide vert visqueux tomba sur la jeune femme, semblant venir de nulle-part, et la trempa jusqu'aux os!

Complètement abasourdie, elle ne poussa même pas un cri, mais elle avait des envies de meurtre! Frigorifiée et sa blouse blanche toute neuve foutue en l'air, la furie était prête à sortir de ses gongs, là tout de suite! Alors que Drago revenait de l'arrière boutique, le blond éclata de rire avant même s'avoir poser ses yeux sur elle, trahissant lamentablement sa culpabilité.

\- Je savais que c'était toi!

Oh par Merlin, elle allait se le faire ! Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle n'avait même pas encore pensé à se débarrasser du liquide, et son énervement ne faisait qu'augmenter l'hilarité du bond, ce qui ajoutait de l'huile sur le feu qui faisait rage dans le coeur d'Hermione! Le jeune homme était presque plié en deux, n'arrivant pas à se récupérer!

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi.. hahahaha.. tu parles. J'étais dans... hahaha ta tête!

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, et tu vas avoir de gros problèmes c'est moi qui te le dit!

\- Mais enfin Granger, j'étais dans l'arrière boutique. Pendant ce temps, apparemment tu te faisais attaquer par un monstrueux... gâteau en gelée vert ? HAHAHAHA !

\- Ah oui ? alors laisse-moi vérifier quel est le dernier sort lancé par ta baguette, ainsi nous serons fixés!

Il ne riait plus. Elle était très fière de son petit coup de génie!

\- Le jour où tu toucheras ma baguette, c'est quand les épouvantails cesseront de s'inspirer de ta coiffure pour faire fuir les oiseaux avec efficacité!

Et voilà comment jeter de l'huile sur le feu ! Il n'en fallait pas moins pour que la Guerre soit déclarée.

\- SALE SERPENT !

\- LIONNE POISSEUSE !

\- BLONDIE A SA MAMAN !

\- ESPÈCE D'ÉPOUVANTAIL !

\- VIPÈRE DECEREBREE !

\- CHATON HYSTERIQUE !

\- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER CHATON ESPECE DE DECOLORE !

\- C'EST TOI qui a lancé les hostilité, _chaton_ !

\- Je n'y peux rien, ta vue m'insupporte !

\- Mets un sac sur ta tête dans ce cas. Tu ne me verras plus et tu rendras un fier service à l'ensemble de la Communauté !

\- Espèce de..

\- Chuuuuut _chaton_.. Les gros mots dans la bouche d'une petite fille chaste et sage, comme toi, ce n'est pas très joli !

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés autant que le comptoir le leur permettait, haletant, la voix cassée d'avoir trop crier l'un sur l'autre. Ils se toisèrent durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme cède, attrape sa commande et parte sans demander son reste.

Elle s'en alla, folle de rage, se promettant à elle-même qu'elle lui ferait regretter d'être né!

* * *

Voilà Voilà :)

Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

A bientôt,

Nana


	3. Un coup de chaud

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me re-voilà pour publier la suite de cette story :)

Le décor est planté, entre Drago et Hermione c'est un peu la guerre des insultes et des coups bas, c'est à qui aura le dernier mot. Une relation lionne-serpent qui promet d'être riche en rebondissements, tout en restant légère et amusante!

J'espère que la mise en bouche avec les deux premiers chapitres vous a plue, maintenant il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ;) Hermione Granger est déterminée à se venger et ce ne sera pas de tout repos. En effet, vous verrez que Drago Malfoy a plus d'un tour dans son sac..

Je tiens à vous remercier tous du fond du coeur de continuer à suivre cette fanfiction, c'est très motivant de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à la suivre et merci à Swangranger pour son petit message encourageant et sa fidélité :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas prendre 1 minute pour me laisser en commentaire, en me disant ce qui vous a plus, ce qui vous a moins plu ou encore ce à quoi vous vous attendez (ça ne m'influencera pas, soyez en sûre ^^).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un coup de chaud**

Drago se réveilla de nouveau d'excellente humeur en ce vendredi huit janvier!

Il faut dire que cette semaine a été de loin la plus divertissante depuis le commencement de son stage. La raison n'est vraiment pas difficile à deviner. Celle-ci est une brunette aux yeux chocolat, une jeune femme aussi déterminée qu'intelligente, et elle a surtout été bien déterminée à mener la vie dure à Drago. Cependant, Hermione était loin de se douter que toutes ses tentatives se retourneraient contre elle, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune Malfoy!

Sa première tentative de vengeance, après le coup de la gelée, consistait à piéger le blond dans une pièce, pièce depuis laquelle il ne pouvait même pas appeler au secours et dans laquelle il resterait enfermé pendant 3 longues heures. Là où cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu c'est que la jeune femme ne savait pas que Jenifer Jensen se trouvait avec lui à ce moment là! Bien entendu, une fois les deux stagiaires sortis, la brunette n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette pièce durant 3 longues heures... la vérité se lisait sur le regard béa et hagard de Jenifer!

Bien sûr, il ne s'était rien passé de plus qu'une séance de becotage à la sauce Malfoy, mais ça, Drago se garda bien de le révéler à Hermione. De plus, la tête qu'elle tirait lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle en disant "Merci Granger, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien.." valait son pesant d'or! Elle était devenue rouge de honte et de rage, et partit en hurlant qu'elle l'aurait quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Sa deuxième tentative consistait à tremper le tablier du serpentard dans une potion extrêmement urticante, préparée par ses soins. Bien entendu, il fallait que Adam Russell, le chef de service de Drago, choisisse ce jour-là pour oublier son propre tablier à la laverie de l'hôpital. Tout naturellement, Drago proposa la sienne à son supérieur afin de lui éviter une perte de temps inutile... Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du jeune homme lorsqu'il vit son chef dans l'arrière boutique, à moitié nu, recouvert de plaques rouges et en train de s'asperger de talc, et ce juste après avoir croisé Hermione qui ne cessait de se gratter les mains! Il avait alors compris le regard surpris qu'il avait cru voir passer dans les yeux chocolats de la brunette et il avait attendu avec impatience qu'elle revienne le voir pour constater les dégâts.

A 13h pétante, elle se trouvait au comptoir, attendant sa commande, et Drago eu juste le temps de voir son teint rosé virer au blanc lorsque ses yeux firent la navette entre le corps couvert de plaques de Adam Russell et celui, tout à fait intacte, du jeune homme. Ce dernier partit alors, le sourire aux lèvres, vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital où il devait retrouver Blaise pour déjeuner. Il pouvait clairement imaginer la tête déconfite et coupable d'Hermione, ainsi que sa panique si elle pensait qu'il était possible de la démasquer. Le voyant arriver tout sourire, Blaise l'interrogea sur sa si bonne humeur et Drago lui expliqua le déroulement des derniers jours.

\- Haha, cette fameuse Granger! Elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner..

\- Oui, moi non plus! C'est bien pour ça que j'adore l'emmerder, tout en la respectant profondément bien entendu!

\- Tu sais quoi Drago, si ce n'était pas Granger, je dirais même qu'elle est faite pour toi.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries Zab', c'est de Granger qu'on parle là..

\- Je sais Drago, mais tu ne peux pas nier que les années ont été généreuses avec elle.. elle est devenue une sacrée femme! Et elle sait comment te distraîre..

\- Peut-être, je n'ai même pas fait attention, et puis, j'ai des règles! Et ça reste la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout agaçante de Poudlard pour moi..

\- Oui.. tes fameuses règles ! Et parfois, le passé mérite d'être enterrer mon cher..

Le lendemain, il avait presque été déçu d'apprendre que les apprentis médicomages étaient en formation à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. En effet, même si les tentatives de la jeune femme avaient pour but premier de l'emmerder lui, pourraient un jour fonctionner et l'atteindre réellement, il devait avouer que cela mettait un peu de piment dans son quotidien, devenu bien morne depuis quelques temps.

Alors oui, si pour Hermione cette semaine fut la plus éprouvante depuis trois mois, pour Drago c'était de loin la meilleure! C'est donc d'une humeur joviale que le jeune homme quitta son appartement et se rendit à son travail, se demandant à quelle sauce il serait mangé aujourd'hui. A son arrivée, un grand hibou noir l'attendait à l'aire de réception des messages du rez-de-chaussée. C'était Blaise qui lui rappelait leur sortie hebdomadaire entre mecs. Théo devrait les retrouver dans leur QG, le bar de cristal, où ils passaient leurs vendredi soir, mais avait prévenu Blaise qu'il arriverait avec un peu de retard. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils commenceraient sans lui!

De son côté, Hermione se préparait pour la dernière journée de sa première semaine de stage et Ginny lui tenait compagnie dans l'exercice.

\- Hermione, je t'en supplie, arrête ça...

\- J'ai juste manqué de chance Gin'. Je vais lui faire regretter, je m'en suis fait la promesse!

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as l'air complètement folle ? Folle et obsédée.. Obsédée par Malfoy!

\- Ce n'est pas de l'obsession, mais de l'obstination, nuance!

\- Pas à moi Hermione! Et puis, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine!

\- Je ne le laisserai pas se croire supérieur à moi Ginny. J'ai enduré ça à Poudlard, mais je le connais bien et je connais aussi bien la magie que lui maintenant. Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je ne me laisserai pas me faire ridiculiser par ce mioche pourri gâté, cette blondasse décérébrée, ce..

\- Oui, oui, je crois que j'ai compris.. J'abandonne! Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue, ça va se retourner contre toi.

\- Mais non, tu verras qu'aujourd'hui il va regretter d'avoir essayer de gâcher ma première semaine de stage et...

\- Oui oui, Bonne journée Mione et n'oublie pas qu'on sort ce soir!

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi Gin'. Oui ne t'en fais pas, tu me l'as répété un million de fois cette semaine, je ne risque pas d'oublier..

Malheureusement pour elle, Ginny pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ce coup-ci devait réussir! En effet, la brunette n'a toujours pas digéré ce que Drago lui a fait subir lors de son premier jour et elle compte bien le lui faire amèrement regretter. La jeune femme s'était, bien entendu, rendu compte que les moyens détournés utilisés pour éviter de se faire prendre ne la mènerait nulle-part. Elle allait donc l'attaquer de front. Alors, Hermione finit de s'habiller et prit le chemin de l'hôpital.

La matinée se passa normalement pour nos deux comparses, même s'ils sentaient, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, la tension augmenter au fur et à mesure que l'heure fatidique approchait. La jeune femme avait orchestré sa vengeance comme sur du papier à musique! Et les sorts qu'elle comptait utiliser n'étaient pas les plus faciles qu'il lui ait été donnés d'apprendre. C'est déterminée qu'elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, passa devant l'accueil et se rendit aux toilettes pour se lancer le même sort d'illusion que Drago 4 jours plus tôt. Le cœur battant à 100km/h, elle arriva devant le comptoir et n'hésita pas une seconde à lancer la suite de sorts qu'elle avait savamment préparée.

Le jeune homme ne comprit rien de ce qu'il lui arriva ensuite. Une énorme trombe d'eau lui tomba dessus pour disparaître une fois le sol atteint, trempant et déséquilibrant Drago sur son passage. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à la gryffondor de lui rendre uniquement la monnaie de sa pièce, alors elle avait ajouté un petit sortilège qui fît dissoudre la blouse du blond, si bien que deux secondes plus tard, le jeune homme se retrouva non seulement trempé, mais aussi complètement torse nu au beau milieu du couloir!

La jeune femme revint, visible, au moment où le dernier carré de tissu se dissolvait. Mais au lieu d'éclater de rire comme elle s'y attendait, elle resta une seconde stupéfaite devant le serpentard. Bien entendu, elle avait eu vent des rumeurs et des bruits de couloir à Poudlard, ceux qui affirmaient que Drago Malfoy était beau garçon, mais elle pensait y être indifférente s'il lui était arrivé la mésaventure de le voir de ses propres yeux. Malheureusement pour elle.. elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir alors qu'elle détaillait son oeuvre. Le blond était trempé de la tête aux pieds, si bien que ses cheveux paraissaient plus longs, aplatis sur son crâne et ondulants sur son front. On aurait dit la coiffure des statues d'hommes grecques! L'eau ruisselait le long de ses bras fins, mais musclés, ainsi que sur ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés. Son pantalon, alourdit car imbibé, descendait sur ses hanches, dévoilant une ceinture d'Apollon à se damner. Mais le pire fut lorsque le blond leva ses yeux gris, qui arboraient des motifs "océan en plein orage", encerclés de cils allongés et épaissis par l'humidité.

Si son analyse n'avait réellement duré qu'une seconde, cela ne passa pas inaperçu et Drago comprit très vite le trouble de la jeune femme. Il avait vu ce regard des dizaines de fois, cela était juste curieux de voir celui-ci passer dans ces yeux chocolat- _là_! Il comprit aussi assez vite que la brunette ne s'attendait pas à réagir ainsi, elle semblait complètement paniquée. Il décida alors qu'il serait beaucoup plus ludique d'en jouer plutôt que de partir dans leur jeu habituel de cris et d'insultes, breveté Granger & Malfoy.

Alors, Drago s'avança doucement d'Hermione, qui faisait semblant de chercher quelques chose dans ses poches tout en se dirigeant vers le comptoir. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que le jeune homme avait avancé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve le nez presque sur son torse! Elle s'arrêta net. Non sans rougir un peu plus, à son plus grand damn..

\- Malfoy, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais à moitié à poil dans un couloir d'hôpital ?!

Elle était montée dans les aigu, elle s'était trahie toute seule. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Il l'observait silencieusement, presque religieusement, l'étudiant du regard comme un spécimen rare: Hermione Granger, aussi gênée, c'était du jamais vu! Et il trouvait cela très intriguant. Il poursuivit son étude de l'expression du visage de la brunette encore un court instant et trouva comment rendre cela encore plus intéressant..

\- Tu sais Granger, je ne savais pas tu avais une libido aussi débordante. Si tu veux admirer mon corps d'athlète, il suffit de demander.

Drago avait dit ça en utilisant un ton étrangement doux et séducteur, la regardant droit dans les yeux, augmentant son trouble, avançant vers elle, la forçant à reculer malgré elle vers le mur.

\- Alors _chaton_... on a perdu sa langue?

C'est lorsqu'elle sentit le mur dans son dos qu'Hermione sortit de sa léthargie. Elle voulu amorcer un mouvement sur le côté pour se défaire de l'influence du jeune homme, mais c'était sans compter sur sa rapidité d'ancien attrapeur! Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre des épaules de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de bouger, en plus de l'emprisonner du regard. Elle était totalement prise au piège..

\- Je.. je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

\- Pas à moi _chaton_! J'ai inventé cette ruse, je sais que c'est ton oeuvre. Parfaitement exécutée d'ailleurs, cependant...

Il prit une mèche rebelle de la lionne, la replaça derrière son oreille et approcha ses lèvres du lobe, murmurant la suite:

-... Tu n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences!

A son contact, la brunette ressentit un violent frisson et ferma instinctivement les yeux. Elle était totalement à sa merci...

\- Quel tableau tu m'offres! La grande heroïne de guerre, Hermione Granger, à la merci du charme de l'héritier Malfoy, aussi docile qu'une pauvre adolescente en proie à ses hormones.. C'est pathéti

 **VLAN !**

La gifle l'avait atteint violemment au visage avant même qu'il ait pu remarquer le changement dans le regard de la gryffondor. Ils se toisèrent alors longuement, tous les deux rouges de rages, et la jeune femme quitta le couloir à toute vitesse en direction de l'ascenceur. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle appuia son dos contre la paroi au fond, glissa jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?! Elle voulait bien admettre que Drago avait un corps bien bâti, mais de là à être charmée par cette personne énervante et détestable! Et sa vengeance qui s'est une nouvelle fois retournée contre elle.. AAAAARGH ! Heureusement, la gifle magistrale qui a clos son petit numéro a certainement remis les pendules de ce petit prétentieux à l'heure! La jeune femme décida alors de garder cet incident dans un coin de sa tête, elle y repenserait plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle était bien décidée à terminer cette journée de travail de façon productive et à passer une super soirée avec sa meilleure amie le soir-même. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Hermione laissa toutes ses interrogations à l'intérieur.

Drago, quant à lui, avait regardé la brunette partir à toutes jambes, la main sur sa joue en feu, des envies de meurtre dans le regard. Malgré cela, il se calma très vite car, certes, elle l'avait giflé, mais parce qu'il avait vu juste et il avait réussi l'impensable! En plus d'avoir retourner sa vengeance contre elle d'un tour de main, il avait eu le dessus sur elle, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis des années, et non pas à coups d'insultes et de sarcasmes, mais avec son charme! S'il avait su que les rats de bibliothèque avaient une libido, il aurait peut-être passé un peu plus de temps à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour "chasser" la Serdaigle! Le jeune homme décida de conserver le souvenir de ce début d'après-midi particulièrement mémorable et mouvementé dans un coin de sa tête afin de terminer tranquillement sa journée de travail, mais se promis de tout raconter à Blaise lors de leur soirée entre mecs le soir-même...

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^

J'espère que cela vous a plu :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Le Chapitre 4 suivra bientôt, celui-ci étant un peu plus court que d'habitude ;)

Bisous,

Nana'


End file.
